


Amiss

by obsobing



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Epistolary, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LMAO, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, You all have some decisions to make ngl, literally you guys choose the ship in the 1st 24 hours good luck :), lol no its because of swear words, rated m for mature, yall really love Changkyun damn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsobing/pseuds/obsobing
Summary: Writing Prompt #56:"We are young and reckless; and that is how we thrive."ㅡ180521 - ongoing | ©obsobing





	1. T

* * *

**[You have 2 unread messages from kyuddle]**

**kyuddle**

Hobi, where you at? 

pls i need someone to talk to 

**hope.ing**

aye, waddup who are you? 

**kyuddle**

i apologiZED FOR NOT TEXTING YOU BUT ITS NOT LIKE I HAD SIGNAL 

**hope.ing**

Talk all you want but all I hear are excuses 

**kyuddle**

It's almost like you don't have a boyfriend you blow me off for ;n; 

**hope.ing**

I don't blow anyone off for anyone 

You know I will always make it up to people if I can't meet up with them 

**kyuddle**

I know, hobi  

Sorry about that but I had a legitimate question 

Do you wanna hang out with us? 

Or well, Hyungwon said he would like to meet up with you again 

**hope.ing**

Last time we ended up pole dancing 

**kyuddle**

lmao, you two are wildt together 

but seriously, you up for it, Hope? 

**hope.ing**

count me in, boo 

ooh, gtg, I have a party to attend with friends tonight 

text ya later, kyunnie 

**kyuddle**

ya, have fun, hope 

**hope.ing**

ya don't need to tell me twice lol 

 **[hope.ing went offline]**  

 _kyuddle is typing ..._  

**kyuddle**

... nvm 

**[kyuddle went offline]**

* * *

  **Misunderstood™**

 **jin.gles**  

um- 

i wasn't the only one who saw that right? 

 **kook.img**  

leave it alone guys. 

it was probably a misunderstanding or a trick of our eyes 

 **taember**  

but it would be weird if we all saw the same thing, right? 

also, aye, chat name shout out 

 **canesuga**  

Tae stfu 

 **taember**  

damn, aight man wtf 

 **canesuga**  

stfu x2 

HOSEOk

WHAT THE FUCK MAN 

 **knamj**  

what's going on? 

i'm very confused 

 **hope.ing**  

that wasn't what it looked like 

istg it wasn't, please 

 **canesuga**  

FFS YOU THOUGHT WE WOULDNT NOTICE, DIDNT YA 

DID YOU SUDDENLY FORGET YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND 

CAUSE I BET YOU DID 

 **knamj**  

oh,,, i get it now 

um, Yoongi, you know Hobi isn't the type of person to do anything like that 

 **canesuga**  

oh fuck off, namjoon 

you'd do anything to protect Hobi and all of us know it 

Hoseok, you have some explaining to do 

 **kook.img**  

dude, calm down? 

i bet you're making this a bigger deal than it actually is. 

 **jin.gles**  

lololol, but we all saw that? 

 **hope.ing**  

you know i'd never do anything like that, Yoongi! 

I'd never had a reason to before so why would I do so now? 

 **kook.img**  

what'd i say? 

 **canesuga**  

Jeongguk, get outta here honestly 

Also, Hoseok, it seems that two drinks are more than enough to get you to act like that. 

 **parkjimbles**  

yo, wtf why is everyone going off on hobi? 

let me read 

oh, yo, Yoongles, Hobi aint like that 

 **canesuga**  

lmao, sure he aint 

 **hope.ing**  

... 

are you seriously holding- 

wow. 

so much for friendship support and trust 

**parkjimbles**

Hobi, no, pls 

**kook.img**

i fucking told you all 

**knamj**

this is literally a mess 

Jin, why are you so on Yoongi's side anyways? 

**jin.gles**

because I'm not going to pretend I didn't see anything. 

I don't roll like that. 

wtf hobi 

I mean, I thought that stopped once you met us 

 **parkjimbles**  

oof 

that was a low blow 

**hope.ing**

fucking fuck you 

**canesuga**

eloquent 

lmao, i'm done with you. 

bye honey boy 

**hope.ing**

you're seriously not about to let me explain are you? 

Fuck you both. 

Seriously. 

**jin.gles**

We're not the ones cheating here 

or the ones with the shady past 

**hope.ing**

guess people were also right about you, Jin 

No wonder no one trusts you 

fucking backstabber 

**canesuga**

like you can talk to him like that 

**hope.ing**

oh but you can talk to me like that ? 

Fine, fuck you both. 

I'm done with your shit. 

**[hope.ing left the chat]**

**kook.img**

I fucking told you 

screw you 

**[kook.img left the chat]**

* * *

  **[Block canesuga?]**

 **Yes** | No

**[Block jin.gles]**

**Yes** | No

* * *

  **hope.ing**

fucking hell, kyun 

kyun pls answer 

i can't do this pls don't leave me alone 

dont 

pls 

 **kyuddle**  

Hoseok? 

What's wrong? 

Do you need me to come over? 

**hope.ing**

Please. Please 

I cant be by myself 

im svo svaref 

jekp 

**kyuddle**

I'm running 

is the door unlocked 

**hope.ing**

y e s

**kyuddle**

I'll be there in 2 

**hope.ing**

tjabk y oy

* * *

 


	2. h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down. that's it, that's the summary; also, if you look at the relationships - we have the winner of the poll in both votes and wp comments. :)

* * *

**[You have unread messages from kyuddle]**

**kyuddle**

dude, wtf did your friends do to Hobi ? 

y'all seriously left him alone? 

You know that he shouldn't be alone esp at parties 

**kook.img**

i don't know the details but apparently they forgot 

also, they are blaming him for smth 

is he alright though? 

he ran out of here and I couldn't get to him in time to stop him from getting into the cab 

**kyuddle**

Kookie... 

he's 

gate, you should really just get here quickly 

please 

i don't know what to do 

**kook.img**

got it 

don't panic okay? 

call one of your friends if you want to, i think we'll need all the support we can get 

i'll take namjoon 

just keep talking to him that way he has something sort of grounding him 

**kyuddle**

okay, hurry though 

**kook.img**

i will 

* * *

  **[1 new message from kook.img]**

**kook.img**

meet me at the door now, we need to go 

**knamj**

i'm omw 

* * *

**kyuddle**

Wonho, could you come over? 

Something's happening and I'm not sure what to do 

Please

 I'm at [ _location sent_ ] 

**1won**

Don't worry, I'm out the door already 

You're okay though, right? 

**kyuddle**

Yes but the person I'm with, isn't 

Could you hurry? 

I'm too scared to be alone here with him 

I'm trying my best to calm him down but it's not helping 

**1won**

Hey, it'll be alright 

Just try not to panic either 

Talk to him about your latest interests and go from there 

Don't make it seem like you're only focusing on his state at the moment because he'll probably catch on and it'll make him feel worse 

Just talk about your hobbies, I'm almost there 

**kyuddle**

Okay, thank you 

**1won**

You don't have to thank me 

is the door open btw? 

**kyuddle**

Yes, I left it unlocked when I walked in because I didn't know if I would need anyone else to come over 

I mean, his friends are on their way as well 

**1won**

Ah, is he the one you hung out with while we were away for a while? 

**kyuddle**

Yeah... 

he's really nice 

**1won**

nice, huh? 

i think i'm here 

talk louder so i can hear in what part of the house you're in 

**kyuddle**

got it 

* * *

**Group Chat:**

**Misunderstood™**

**parkjimbles**

why did namjoon just run out of here? 

and i can't find kookie anywhere either 

**jin.gles**

why the sudden worry 

**parkjimbles**

because i'm a good friend unlike you, you fucking wanker 

**jin.gles**

excuse me 

**taember**

you're excuse lmao 

**canesuga**

why are you all so loud 

**parkjimbles**

man, fuck you both seriously 

apparently people can't make mistakes in your eyes but you sure take advantage of people treating you both like misunderstood people who need to make mistakes in order to grow 

grow the fuck up 

**jin.gles**

Who the fuck are you to tell us shit ? 

**canesuga**

lmao, you're probably defending him because you do the same don't you 

**parkjimbles**

the same? 

as in love and support my friends no matter what 

man, I'd hope I was like Hobi if I wasn't 

besides, why are you getting so mad ? 

**canesuga**

because he was fucking cheating on me right in front of me 

and his past doesn't exactly paint him like a saint 

**taember**

thank you for telling us we should judge people for their past mistakes 

guess we should have warned Hobi before we let and encouraged him to get with you 

besides, once a cheater always a cheater, right? 

must have been why I saw you leaving that one motel early the other night 

but I didn't say anything because I wanted you to talk to Hobi yourself 

I never thought you'd be such a hypocrite 

**canesuga**

that was different 

**parkjimbles**

how was that any fucking different dumbass? 

 **canesuga**  

i was drunk 

i don't even remember anything from then 

but i sure as hell didn't cheat 

**taember**

fucking hell 

you really thought i'd leave without evidence ? 

**[taember sent a voice note]**

**canesuga**

wtf 

do you not know what the word privacy means 

**parkjimbles**

apparently you don't know the meaning of the word loyal 

maybe before accusing others of shit you hate about yourself you should grow up and face your problems 

**canesuga**

like you faced your parents leaving? 

**taember**

what the fuck, yoongi 

**jin.gles**

yoongi, first of all, wtf I thought you were above cheating? 

also, that was fucking uncalled for? 

**parkjimbles**

bastard. 

no wonder no one sticks around you for long 

you drive them off with this persona you make yourself believe is yours. 

for the record, if you'd let hobi speak he would have told you what happened 

**taember**

and we wouldn't be receiving texts from namjoon and kookie to go help and do damage control for your sorry ass 

better hope he even stands the sight of you next time 

**jin.gles**

what ? 

what's going on? 

**parkjimbles**

sorry, i'm only disclosing info to real friends 

but tae might want to tell you, he's nicer than I am 

you both are losers btw. 

**[parkjimbles left the chat]**

**jin.gles**

tae, what was he talking about 

**taember**

what you supposedly saw was someone forcing themselves on Hobi 

good luck getting everyone to talk to you again, you jerks. 

**[taember left the chat]**

**canesuga**

wait, no 

tae 

jin... 

jin, i fucked up 

**jin.gles**

yeah, tell me about it 

we both did 

* * *

**hope.ing**

thank you for being here 

i'm sorry you had to see me like that 

i just 

i couldn't breathe and i got scared and you're the first person i thought of 

my friends... i wasn't too sure if they would come but i'm glad you texted kookie 

**kyuddle**

you don't have to thank me 

your ex is a bastard btw 

the fact that he even thought you would do something like that 

and then Tae told us... 

I'm sorry you had to deal with that 

**hope.ing**

no, it's okay 

it opened my eyes to the fact that people aren't always what they seem 

but, you're not going to think of me differently now that you know... that, right? 

**kyuddle**

no, i get that you did it then because you thought you had to 

it wasn't your fault and not really like you had much of a choice 

i'm just glad you're out of that life style 

was it alright to leave you alone though ? 

**hope.ing**

Yes, try not to worry too much 

i just need time to find myself and fix my thoughts but i'll be okay 

i have all of you now, don't i? 

**kyuddle**

of course! 

count on us anytime, Hope :) 

**hope.ing**

i plan on it :3 

* * *

**_[hope.ing has created a new chat]_ **

**_[hope.ing has added kyuddle, kook.img, knamj, 1won, parkjimbles, taember]_ **

_**[hope.ing has renamed the chat "Family ♥"]** _

**hope.ing**

thank you all 

from the bottom of my heart, really 

i don't know what i'd do or where i'd be without you 

♥ 

**1won**

anytime, we'll always be here for one another 

♥ 

**knamj**

you don't even have to thank us, hobi 

♥ 

**kook.img**

you're literally almost my real brother 

i think i'd be crazy to not understand and support you 

♥ 

**parkjimbles**

we're just sorry that it took this for us to figure out who the true friends among us were 

♥ 

**hope.ing**

it's fine, it had to happen sometime 

**taember**

yeah but not like this and not when it was not something you couldn't control 

 ♥ 

**kyuddle**

you won't forgive them, will you ? 

they literally do not deserve it 

we all love you btw 

♥ 

**hope.ing**

I know... 

but I don't know what might happen later so I can't promise anything 

what I will promise is that I won't get back with Yoongi 

they both really hurt me but what Yoongi did was just too much, especially when he was blaming me for doing something he'd already done.

i love you all too ☺ 

**knamj**

that's okay 

like Wonho said, we'll support you no matter what 

**hope.ing**

thank you uwu ♥ 

* * *

**Group Chat:**

**Yes, No, Maybe So...**

**1won**

chaNGKYUN HAS A CRUSH 

**kyuddle**

WONHO WHAT EVEN 

**turtlezzz**

what ? 

**kih.te**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS A CRUSH? 

ON WHO? 

**1won**

i can't say 

**kyuddle**

Oh, now you can't say?

**heoniebee**

can I know? 

**kyuddle**

no 

**1won**

yes 

**bearwithit**

why are you trying to expose Changyun, Wonho? 

**1won**

can i not do it? 

**bearwithit**

i mean, you can do it since idrc but i wanna know why 

**kyuddle**

betrayal everywhere by everyone 

**h.ryuk**

you should have expected this the minute you told him?? 

**kyuddle**

but i didn't tell him?? 

**1won**

lmao, yeah 

he's just that obvious 

**h.ryuk**

give me the deets 

**kyuddle**

i give up 

**heoniebee**

good, lol 

**kih.te**

so... who is it? 

**1won**

jung hoseok 

**turtlezzz**

hold up, you think imma let you hook up with him ? 

he has a boyfriend 

**kyuddle**

... um, they broke up... 

he's the one i went to help yesterday with wonho 

**turtlezzz**

oh,,, oh no 

fuck, okay 

um, i gtg 

**kyuddle**

??? 

**kih.te**

sigh 

he knows 

very well, Kyun 

his past, everything. 

they didn't just magically meet when you brought him around to hang out with you. 

 

**kyuddle**

oh. 

OH.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but the friendship between Hyungwon and Hoseok literally gives me life. Support and love one another my Gwangju babies :')


	3. r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knamj  
> ooh?  
> who is the lucky person if i may ask? 
> 
> kook.img  
> they're tall af  
> incredibly smart and talented  
> but pretty clumsy with many things  
> creative to a point (which is just my way of dissing their current un)
> 
> knamj  
> they sound like a catch, you should ask them out kookie 
> 
> kook.img  
> ... i don't even.  
> why do i try

* * *

**canesuga**

have you heard of anyone lately? 

**jin.gles**

no, but are you honestly surprised they wouldn't want to talk to either of us? We didn't exactly build a great case for ourselves. 

**canesuga**

I thought that they would have at least attempted to contact you... you made a simple mistake and it's probably because we've known one another for so long but that was it. 

I just fucked up. 

**jin.gles**

you can say that again. 

anyways, i don't blame them for not wanting to talk to me. we really did have no real proof to go on about anything and you stormed off but i saw... i saw Hoseok running off afterwards. I just thought it was to do something besides actually leave, you know? 

**canesuga**

yeah

i just don't understand how we managed to fuck up that bad 

i mean, we were telling him shit about his past 

as if he could have controlled what was happening then 

fuck, jin, i feel so bad about everything 

i can't even begin to imagine how he feels 

i would love to apologize but what good would that do me? 

i hurt the person i was supposed to love in the worst way, forgiveness is the last thing i should ever receive 

**jin.gles**

we'll figure it out, don't worry 

for now, try to get some sleep and don't overthink it 

knowing you, you haven't slept just yet so rest and text me later, okay? 

 **canesuga**  

yeah, okay 

* * *

**kyuddle**

i cannot believe i appear here to tell you my problems and all you do is laugh at them 

**hope.ing**

im sorry but that's just so adorable and predictable 

why would you allow wonho to tell them about your crush ? 

**kyuddle**

i didn't!! 

the ramen hoe just decided to spill the beans and put everything out there 

**hope.ing**

did you ever call him ramen hoe to his face? 

**kyuddle**

the same morning during breakfast but it was his own fault! 

... wait. 

oh... 

okay, i see why i would have deserved that 

**hope.ing**

lol, your friendship is adorable 

ah, i have to get to practice but i'll ttyl yeah? 

**kyuddle**

sure :) 

later, Hope 

**hope.ing**

later, Kyunnie ^^ 

* * *

**turtlezzz**

we need to talk after practice ends 

**hope.ing**

alright 

Wonnie, why the heck is your un turtle?? 

**turtlezzz**

apparently i look like one??

i don't get it either 

 **hope.ing**  

you couldn't get more creative, prince charming? 

 **turtlezzz**  

wAIT A MINUTE WHO TOLD YOU 

**hope.ing**

Kyun isn't the only obvious one ;) 

 **turtlezzz**  

... i don't like being exposed but i agree 

also, why are you attacking my un hope.ing? 

**hope.ing**

read it as one word, wonnie 

**turtlezzz**

what? hope and ing? 

hope.. ing... 

oh, hoping. 

ah, nvm it's cute 

**hope.ing**

i know what your username could be 

mr wonsuponatime 

**turtlezzz**

Hoseok, that name is literally so long what are you doing torturing me like this 

**hope.ing**

but you like it 

 **turtlezzz**  

i hate you but i love you 

**hope.ing**

you mean, you hate me and you love the other one 

**turtlezzz**

jnfoenoofew STOP EXPOSING ME 

**hope.ing**

lol, just use the username loser 

**turtlezzz**

... 

**[turtlezzz has changed his user to wonsuponatime]**

**wonsuponatime**

happy? 

dammit, it does look better and cuter 

**hope.ing**

like me (◡‿◡✿) 

**wonsuponatime**

... 

**hope.ing**

( •᷄⌓•᷅ ) 

**wonsuponatime**

sigh. 

**hope.ing**

lol, so we'll talk after practice? 

but what about? 

**wonsuponatime**

//that// 

**hope.ing**

oh, um... 

**wonsuponatime**

get the frown off you face, Apollo 

it's nothing to be worried about don't worry 

**hope.ing**

yeah, alright 

* * *

**kook.img**

hey, thank you for last time 

i never got to thank you before and i think it must have worried you intensely that i didn't straight up say what was happening when i messaged you but i couldn't really afford to waste time 

**knamj**

don't worry about it, kookie 

i would have done the same if i were in your place besides at least we got to hobi and helped him altogether 

thank you for always being by his side btw 

i know when you two met, you were shy and he was self-conscious but the bond you two managed to grow is one of the greatest i've ever seen 

i think if he hadn't been so in love with Yoongi, maybe he would have ended up with you 

**kook.img**

pls don't make it weird 

i do love hobi but it's brotherly love 

i think it's just more that we bonded over some of our experiences in which we felt like outcasts more than anything 

anyways, i think i like someone else so... 

**knamj**

ooh? 

who is the lucky person if i may ask? 

**kook.img**

they're tall af 

incredibly smart and talented 

but pretty clumsy with many things 

creative to a point (which is just my way of dissing their current un)

 **knamj**  

they sound like a catch, you should ask them out kookie 

**kook.img**

... i don't even. 

why do i try 

namjoon. 

**knamj**

??? 

i am confused 

**kook.img**

okay, add to that list that they're an oblivious fuck who makes me suffer when they cannot get what i'm putting out there 

**knamj**

( •᷄⌓•᷅ ) 

**kook.img**

did Hobi teach you about emoticons? 

 **knamj**  

i will admit to nothing 

but back to your crush 

**kook.img**

it's YOU NAMJOON 

WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING OBLIVIOUS 

CONFESSING TO A WATERMELON WOULD HAVE BEEN EASIER 

MUST YOU MAKE MY HEART SUFFER IN THIS MANNER 

I WAS SO FUCKING SCARED OF YOUR REACTION BUT YOU NEVER GOT IT AND NOW I'M JUST A PUDDLE ON THE FLOOR WHO CAN ONLY BARELY FUNCTION CORRECTLY 

**knamj**

... 

**kook.img**

is that really all you can say 

**knamj**

i'm just 

wow, you actually like me 

**kook.img**

is that a fucking meme of me 

**knamj**

yes sorry not sorry 

my heart is pounding 

hold on i need to get myself together 

**kook.img**

omg stfu and open the door 

**knamj**

****

**kook.img**

i regret many things 

* * *

**Group Chat:**

**Family ♥**

**kook.img**

surprise 

**knamj**

we're dating 

**hope.ing**

I CHOKED 

**taember**

holY FUCK 

**kyuddle**

oh, that was surprisingly quick 

**parkjimbles**

i feel more forever alone than ever 

**1won**

lmao congrats to you both 

**kook.img**

❤\\(⸝⸝⸝°⁻̫° ⸝⸝⸝)

 **knamj**  

**kook.img**

i TAKE EVERYTHING BACK I HATE YOU AOFWONVON 

**hope.ing**

lmao, namjoon is the person we all aspire to be 

**1won**

tell me about it 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fun before the pain :))))


	4. i

* * *

**wonsuponatime**

why did you run off? 

no one heard anything and even if they had, they wouldn't think bad of you 

it's not like you had a choice, Hoseok 

why didn't you just tell them the entire truth when you could? 

**hope.ing**

you're telling me all of them know what you did too? 

because i would understand if that were the case and you were just trying to help me but

wonnie, we both know that this is difficult 

i don't want to sound like such a fucking dick but maybe don't push me when you haven't pushed yourself? 

shouldn't you not being able to tell anyone about your own past fully, be more than enough reason for me to be so afraid of sharing my own secrets? 

**wonsuponatime**

you're right, i'm sorry 

i just thought that maybe pushing you would help 

i know you don't like thinking it but it's true, you know... 

what i told you back then? 

you're a whole lot braver than i am and everyone could see that 

people looked up to you and your dreams because we could damn well see you would be able to achieve that, the rest of us... we never had those dreams because we couldn't afford to 

we dreamt for you, never for ourselves 

but you're such a jerk that you have to help everyone and look where that got you, asshole 

**hope.ing**

wonnie... 

**wonsuponatime**

i'm not actually mad 

just, sometimes... i wish that i could have done something 

god, life is shit, Hobi 

**hope.ing**

i know... 

you want me to come back so we can cuddle? 

**wonsuponatime**

can i invite kyun? 

he's quite warm 

**hope.ing**

yes, that would be nice 

* * *

**kook.img**

you need to change your user, i hate staring at that atrocity 

**knamj**

but you love me :((( 

**kook.img**

you confess once and suddenly you're being blackmailed every chance your boyfriend wants to do so 

what did I ever do to deserve this 

**knamj**

idk, Kook, it's pretty cute to see you get flustered when I say it in person 

**kook.img**

I DO NOT GET FLUSTERED 

**knamj**

you do, but dw, it's absolutely adorable 

**kook.img**

KIM NAMJOON 

stop making fun of me and causing my suffering, change your user 

**knamj**

but to what though? 

i'm very unoriginal 

**kook.img**

>.< 

can compose music perfectly but is surprisingly uncreative when it comes to usernames 

**knamj**

is uncreative even a word? 

**kook.img**

good question, idk the answer neither do i care 

so, user ?? 

**knamj**

um... hold on 

**[knamj has changed his user to nambi]**

**kook.img**

are you trying TO TELL ME YOU'RE BI?!?!?! 

**nambi**

NO 

WHAT? THAT'S NOT EVEN WHAT I AM

I WAS TRYING TO BE CUTE LIKE BAMBI 

**kook.img**

lmao, i was messing with you, i've known you were pan since forever 

**nambi**

i- 

is this how you feel? 

**kook.img**

yes -_- 

**nambi**

****

damn, bruh 

**kook.img**

blockt 

ah, i have a phone call from Jimin, you gonna be alright without me? 

**nambi**

****

i guess i might be able to survive 

**kook.img**

****

**nambi**

JEON JEONGGUK !! 

* * *

**[You have a direct message request from: ag.cane]**

**[Allow  | Delete]**

**ag.cane**

hoseok 

please

i need to talk to you 

**hope.ing**

there's nothing to talk about 

you decided i was too shitty for you

i get it 

don't you think i might have always felt like i was beneath you? 

you never exactly tried to make up dates you missed because of compromises 

it was always me doing shit and it only took you doing this for me to open my eyes 

this relationship would have never worked out 

i don't get why you're so worked up about getting us back together 

why you're so adamant about talking to me some more when you could have done this from the beginning 

but you didn't 

you know, you and jin deserve one another 

he also left part of his family behind when he left because he couldn't live with a 'cheater' 

but he damn well covered for his mother when she made the same mistake 

that's probably why he's still with you and supporting you 

he only fights for those he deems worth fighting for 

**ag.cane**

i just... 

can we do this in person, please? 

i want to tell you what i really feel and think in person 

please. 

**hope.ing**

you had that chance before, didn't you? 

you didn't let me speak 

you moved away from me at the party too 

you hid behind everyone until i left 

i bet that's the only reason you're even talking to me, huh? 

you feel guilty because maybe if you had actually paid any attention to me, things might not have gone the way they did 

open your eyes, yoongi

the world isn't always black and white 

and neither does it revolve around you. 

i don't know why you are still trying when your best friend clearly deems it beneath his being to do so 

**ag.cane**

you're upset 

it's okay we can talk about this 

**hope.ing**

do you even hear yourself?? 

yoongi, we're done 

just go live your life happily and i will do that with mine as well 

**ag.cane**

i don't get why you have to be so stubborn about this 

it's not as if you cared about our relationship either 

you know, when we were best friends with no thoughts about being together... 

that's when i felt you cared 

you stopped caring as soon as you began talking to that kid 

when namjoon began to get things in your head 

... or maybe when hyungwon came back into your life? 

which only occurred because of that kid. 

do old habits die hard? 

i'd guess so considering how you're acting 

**hope.ing**

i knew that riling you up would get you to the point of this conversation 

i'm not about to show up anywhere only for you to talk to me like that 

you're not right about any of this, you know

good luck with your life because i'm done with you. 

peace. 

**[Block ag.cane?]**

**[ Yes | No ] **

* * *

**wonsuponatime**

Hoseok? 

Where are you? 

we're waiting 

**hope.ing**

 f ek o 

**wonsuponatime**

WE'RE ON OUR WAY 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namkook are the comic relief you didn't know you needed until you read and understand everything + supportive af towards Hoseok; i love them so much ;n; 
> 
> Also, if you want a break from the angst (preferably with some cute Sope) you can get it [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvZcInTDs6yj0vrpdItiMGgC8X808MrEY). :3 ♥


	5. v

* * *

**[You have a new message from wonsuponatime.]**

**[ Accept | Decline ]**

**ag.cane**  

literally, who are you? 

**wonsuponatime**

huh, i thought you were smart what with all that finger pointing. 

**ag.cane**

what is that supposed to mean? 

**wonsuponatime**

why don't you figure that out yourself 

what makes you think you can tell hobi shit, huh? 

the fact that you actually cheated on him when that thought never once crossed his mind even when he was drunk off his mind, says a lot about you, doesn't it? 

how does it feel to have the entire world rightfully hate you? 

must feel good considering you do a lot of attacking without apologizing even when you know you are more than wrong in your actions and words. 

**ag.cane**

i should have figured he would send the dog. 

what, did you also get too bored of your current life? 

did you just have to come looking for me? 

are you looking for a new client

**wonsuponatime**

did you have to go there with me too? 

does it make you feel good? 

i hope you know that you are the most detestable of human beings. 

you're really out here making fun of such situations when it almost also happened to you. 

what does that feel like? 

knowing that you were also almost one of us? 

**ag.cane**

i owe you nothing. 

i do not owe anyone anything

especially not you or hoseok 

**wonsuponatime**

wow, i did not think you could stoop this low but you have once more proved us all wrong. 

good luck with your life, it seems you'll need it. 

**ag.cane**

...? 

**_[message not delivered]_ **

* * *

**jin.gles**

i cannot believe you are really siding with hoseok rn 

**nambi**

??? 

what can you not believe, 

that we're not all taking your side for once? 

or that you and yoongi are both wrong? 

get your heads out of your asses, you're both so self-centered it seriously blows my mind 

besides, wasn't cheating what ended your parents marriage? 

**jin.gles**

namjoon.

**nambi**

no, if you always make it personal then you're going to accept us all when we decide it's time to make it personal. 

you have always held a resentment towards cheaters because your mom cheating was literally what ended their marriage 

how does it feel to know you were wrong about your friend? 

how does it feel to know that now you're the one making up excuses for a cheater? 

**jin.gles**

you did not have to go there at all 

**nambi**

oh, i'm sorry 

i didn't realize that you got to choose when to have feelings and when not to 

act like a decent human being for once and have yoongi and yourself apologize. all of us are absolutely done with your shit and with good reason to. if you're not ready to do so then don't contact us at all. 

**jin.gles**

are you really doing this? 

**nambi**

ofc i am. 

btw you have my number so text me when you're ready 

**jin.gles**

what? 

**_[message not delivered]_ **

oh. 

**_[message not delivered]_ **

* * *

**kyuddle**

i literally do not know why i even talk to you sometimes 

**1won**

my good looks are too hard to resist ;* 

**kyuddle**

:v 

no, it's definitely not that 

**1won**

well, this is great :))) 

**kyuddle**

this is cuter when Hope does it :\ 

**1won**

look, ik you're like in like with the guy but not around me pls 

**kyuddle**

oh, so you want me to tell you know who you like him? 

**1won**

well, it seems i have made a mistake 

continue :)))) 

**kyuddle**

:* 

oh s HIt 

h pld i b 

**1won**

what up? 

hold onto what? 

**kyuddle**

Hope saw this chat :( 

**1won**

did he disagree with your ugly ass remarks about my beautiful self 

**kyuddle**

he thinks we're dating

**1won**

HOLD ON LET ME FIX THAT RIGHT UP 

**kyuddle**

gotta go fast 

**1won**

gotta go f a s t e r, f a s t er, f a s ter, f a ster, f aster 

**kyuddle**

how did you even do that in tex- 

anyways, why the sudden care for this? 

besides my obvious broken dreams and aspirations 

**1won**

noah fence but i need him to help me conquer someone else's heart 

he can have you 

**kyuddle**

thanks for that vote of confidence, man 

**1won**

np :D 

**kyuddle**

-_- 

* * *

**1won**

hey, hope! 

**hope.ing**

what's up? 

**1won**

i have been alerted to your misconception of my relationship with changkyun 

**hope.ing**

?? misconception 

you just typed out relationship 

not judging you though, you two would be cute together but i know what you're going to say 

**1won**

do you? 

**hope.ing**

yeah 

you're not exactly the most subtle being 

you stare at him with stars in your eyes 

actually, you could literally become the living version of that heart-eyed emoji 

if you wanted to, at least 

**1won**

oh... 

well, so now you know i'm not with changkyun :) 

**hope.ing**

you're not? 

omg, i thought we were talking about him 

**1won**

excuse me, 

wHAT? 

**hope.ing**

lmao, i kid, i kid 

just, protect him, alright? 

he likes you too 

no, this is actually not about changkyun anymore 

i just want him to be happy 

**1won**

you're a good friend 

thank you, i'll do my best 

**hope.ing**

i try my best 

oh, you should probably get back to changkyun now 

he's whining about being ignored in our chat 

**1won**

he was probably whining that to you and only to you 

because i have no messages from him  

he's a sneaky little shit, isn't he? 

being selective as to who he wants attention from 

**hope.ing**

i think it's cute 

**1won**

ofc you do 

oh, have you been alright? 

i know last week was tough 

**hope.ing**

yeah, i've been fine 

thank you for asking 

**1won**

no problem, tell us when you're feeling bad alright? 

i doubt that anyone would have any objections to a cheer up party in your honor 

**hope.ing**

lol, i will 

later, wonho 

take care 

**1won**

yup, you too 

* * *

**1won**

crisis averted 

**kyuddle**

but at the cost of attention 

i did not know i would suffer in this manner 

**1won**

i wouldn't have ignored you??? 

**kyuddle**

i mean i wouldn't have thought hoseok would either 

he's been off the past couple of days 

**1won**

off? 

he told me he felt fine 

**kyuddle**

... yeah, i'm not sure what fine entails but he hasn't talked to hyungwon, last i heard 

i think it got bad enough that hyungwon decided to bother yoongi 

i don't know what happened after that, though 

**1won**

do you think we should go check up on him? 

**kyuddle**

hyungwon or hoseok? 

**1won**

i would assume both 

**kyuddle**

... i have a feeling that that would be the best idea. 

* * *

**kook.img**

hoseok? 

where are you? 

why aren't you answering your phone? 

i'm worried 

please return my calls 

**_[read 11:31 pm]_**  

hoseok. 

**hope.ing**

the night sky looks pretty 

**kook.img**

where are you? 

please tell me 

**hope.ing**

i don't know 

i was walking 

i think i walked too much 

i don't know where i'm at 

it's dark though, i can see the stars 

**kook.img**

turn on your location, i'll go find you 

**hope.ing**

it's fine 

i'll find a place to sleep here 

**kook.img**

hoseok, no. 

**hope.ing**

it's gomw 

on dorru

**kook.img**

hoseok? 

**_[sent 11:57 pm]_ **

* * *

**Group Chat:**

**Family ♥**

**kook.img**

something's wrong. 

hoseok isn't answering and i don't know where he is. he told me he walked for a long time and then just stopped but that it's dark and all he sees is the night sky. 

**wonsuponatime**

fuck, we need to meet like now. 

**nambi**

going, i'll gather everyone on this side 

**1won**

i guess i'll do that on this side then 

**kook.img**

please hurry 

**nambi**

we will 

* * *

**kyuddle**

hoseok, where are you? 

i'm scared 

please let me know if you're okay 

**hope.img**

o nade a nisyale 

**kyuddle**

it's okay, no one's going to judge you just please tell us where you're at 

please, hoseokkie 

**hope.img**

pld rsilrpsf teaxkd 

trll wpnnoe in dirru 

**kyuddle**

hey, it's okay, sunshine - hw 

we'll pick you up soon - hw

just don't fall asleep okay? try for me? - hw 

**hope.img**

ok 

**kyuddle**

thank you, seokkie ♥ 

* * *

 


	6. i

* * *

**hope.ing**

you know what I don't get? 

**kyuddle**

no? what is that? 

also, we should probably talk about it all... 

**hope.ing**

lmao, yeah. but what i'm confused about is why Monopoly is capitalized? 

it makes literally no sense 

it would be just a word if it were not the proper name for a game 

**kyuddle**

... oh, uh... 

i've never really placed any thought into this? 

**hope.ing**

don't worry, neither have many other people 

i wonder if it has anything to do with a certain thing 

**kyuddle**

... 

**hope.ing**

you're right, it's definitely copyright 

ah, we should meet but i have to do something right now 

i'm sorry, really 

pls don't hate me 

**kyuddle**

why would i hate you? 

_**[delivered, 10:49 am**  ]_

* * *

**Family ♥**

**wonsuponatime**

someone please tell me i'm seeing things wrong

that i'm hallucinating 

**nambi**

... i'm sure we all would wish you were if we knew what was happening ? 

**1won**

yeah, i'm with namjoon, some context would be nice ?? 

**wonsuponatime**

Hoseok and Yoongi 

**kook.img**

oh no, what's happening? 

**parkjimbles**

damn it, are they together ? 

**kyuddle**

oh... 

that makes sense 

**wonsuponatime**

what does, changkyun? 

**kyuddle**

he told me we should meet but that he was doing something 

and to not hate him for it 

but it's not like i ever could ?? 

**nambi**

****

**kyuddle**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**kook.img**

i'm friends with idiots 

**nambi**

****

**kook.img**

****

**nambi**

****

**wonsuponatime**

... where did we all go wrong 

**parkjimbles**

are we not going to go back to the hoseok and yoongi meeting ? 

**taember**

nah, he told changkyun so that should be enough 

besides, remember he doesn't like hiding things from the rest of us 

he'll tell us when he wants to or has time 

**hope.ing**

apparently, i have time right now 

**wonsuponatime**

HOSEOK AONFOJNFOWJNO 

i cannot believe you 

i have a new king, his name is Jung Hoseok 

**kyuddle**

why have him be your king when he can be your god? 

**wonsuponatime**

i- 

**parkjimbles**

Changkyun has absolutely no idea what Hyungwon is talking about but doesn't give a crap and has already made a religion dedicated to Hobi 

**taember**

i relate on a spiritual level 

i request joining this religion 

**1won**

it would probably be better than the others so i guess i'll request to join as well ? 

**kyuddle**

your requests are currently being processed 

where did Hyungwon and Hoseok go? 

**parkjimbles**

what about mine? 

i request to join. i request on behalf of all of us, to join 

**kyuddle**

due to the influx of requests, the processing may take a while longer :\ 

**taember**

adnowejfewnjwnojw CHANGKYU n

**nambi**

i- i feel attacked and proud at once?? 

**1won**

same 

**nambi**

okay so i just had to drag them away from a pissed off Yoongi 

**kook.img**

are you all alright? 

what happened ?

**taember**

kookie's only soft for namjoon and hoseok istg 

**kook.img**

  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  

anyways 

answers, pls 

**nambi**

so, i entered the building in the best moment yet 

yoongi said something that seemed to piss hobi off 

hobi gives him an impressed look and murmurs something 

the next thing i see is 

hobi gets up to walk away 

yoongi starts yelling after him, grabbing his own glass and following after him 

hyungwon steps in, with a full on pitcher of water that came from i have no idea where 

tells him to back off 

yoongi continues to walk forward and so 

hyungwon, my new king (apart from hobi, let's let them rule together pls) 

he fucking swings the pitcher of water at Yoongi, causing him to fall back because it actually hits him and so he's soaked on the floor and i just grabbed hoseok's and hyungwon's arms and ran from the scene 

**hope.ing**

okay nvm, namjoon covered it all .

**wonsuponatime**

^ basically 

**parkjimbles**

hoseok, hyungwon my god 

you both are the kings of whatever new country we are creating 

**taember**

pLS, we need rulers like the two of you 

willing to fight for the weak whenever possible but never being cowardly enough to run from their problems 

**hope.ing**

well, actually 

**wonsuponatime**

shush, that wasn't cowardly but brave 

anyways 

where were we? 

**parkjimbles**

wondering why they met but 

this makes it all better it doesn't matter anymore 

**nambi**

tbh, nothing will matter other than this for a while tbh 

nothing but respect for my kings 

* * *

**kyuddle**

so, why did you think i would be mad? 

**hope.ing**

i just... 

i knew that no one would understand if i went to meet him, even less if it was alone but this was something i had to do 

he's been adamant about having the last say so i gave him a chance although that was probably my only mistake there 

he keeps saying he wants to clear things between us but he always brings up my past and yeah... i don't think that's wanting to clear things 

that's wanting to humiliate me until he's content with whatever he's said and with having the last word finally... which won't happen because he knows he's wrong and that's probably something that annoys him the most. 

**kyuddle**

couldn't one of us have gone with you ? 

**hope.ing**

no, i couldn't ask because i know how all of you are 

you would have just started war with him, even you, kyunnie 

i also couldn't just let him continue saying things about every single one of you guys, which he's also done for a while

i'd rather face everything alone than have you all be slandered simply because he can't handle hearing truths 

**kyuddle**

i still would have preferred to go with you 

you had to hear things about yourself that you're probably tired of hearing from other people who don't understand and will probably never because they have their heads stuck up their ass 

**hope.ing**

whoa, a lot of intense language coming from you 

calm down, pup 

i'm okay, really 

if anything, i'm up for cuddling now 

... if only i had someone to talk to and cuddle with right now :( 

**kyuddle**

where did namjoon and hyungwon go? 

**hope.ing**

shopping for groceries to stock up the fridge and idk where tbh 

i only half-listened at some point because i was thinking about dance 

**kyuddle**

ah, well, i'm always available for cuddles? 

**hope.ing**

invite yourself right over, pup? ^^ 

**kyuddle**

alright, kitten :) 

* * *

 

* * *

 


	7. n

* * *

**[You have unread messages from hope.ing!]**

**hope.ing**

Did it ever cross your mind how hurtful your words could be? 

Did you even for a second stop to think about everything I gave up to try to be with you? did it ever cross your mind that me being with you was me trusting you completely and something that I at times was absolutely afraid of?

You had the power to destroy me but I trusted you wouldn't. 

Did any of this ever cross your mind? 

Don't actually respond... i know what your answer will be. 

**ag.cane**

If I had the power to go back and change things, I would. 

You didn't deserve more than half the shit I said or did. 

I'm really sorry, Hoseok. I know my actions make it seem like I'm not but I truly am. I'm working on managing myself better. I never want to hurt you again. Not after seeing what I've caused. I don't want you to fall more than you already have. 

No one is worth destroying yourself over, Hoseok. 

**hope.ing**

I know. I know that and I thought that was all I needed to hear to change things but it's not. I doubt I'll change for the better. 

I know you're sorry... and I forgive you because I know that the you I met and the you that I was with, are two completely different people. 

But there's nothing either of us can say or do that will make any of this better. 

Goodbye, Yoongi 

**ag.cane**

... I'm sorry. Goodbye, Hoseok 

* * *

**ag.cane**

we need to get in contact with any one of them 

i have no doubt hoseok is about to do something stupid 

**jin.gles**

??

when did you talk to him? 

**ag.cane**

i just finished talking to him and i know i have no right to be but i'm worried 

he's never been to blame about any of this 

it's always been me who's just that messed up 

i can't 

this is selfish to say but i don't want to lose him even when i know there's no chance of getting him back 

just contact someone and tell them this is urgent 

i think they all have me blocked 

**jin.gles**

what do i tell them i need them for?? 

**ag.cane**

**jin.gles**

fuck. 

alright, try not to get too riled up 

i'm contacting namjoon 

* * *

**Family ♥**

**nambi**

has anyone seen hoseok? 

**kyuddle**

not really 

he hasn't messaged me either 

**parkjimbles**

he's really got to stop doing that 

he has us, why is asking for help so difficult... 

**kook.img**

i'm sorry but you're acting as if asking for help is easy to do when you've had a tough life 

i know it might not make sense to all of us but a person's past makes them wary as to everything that goes on around them 

have any of you ever thought that maybe it's something he does unknowingly? 

he secludes himself from the world because that was what was ingrained within him when he was younger, that would be the only way he would be safe 

**nambi**

Kookie's right but let's get back to the topic

has anyone seen hoseok? 

**wonsuponatime**

i have a question, what brought up this inquiry? 

**nambi**

**wonsuponatime**

hoseok and yoongi talked? 

**taember**

um... 

hoseok is sleeping in my apartment? 

do any of you want me to wake him or? 

**parkjimbles**

when did he go over? 

**taember**

like fifteen minutes ago 

ngl, he kinda scared me when he showed up out of nowhere but i think he just didn't want to be alone. he also looked like he was about to fall over so i led him to the room and got him on the bed like a minute before he knocked out 

i'm assuming the talk with yoongi was just too draining 

**parkjimbles**

is that because it was yoongi and they've only fought lately or..? 

**1won**

forgive me for interrupting but i think it's because it was yoongi and he and hoseok actually went along pretty well until not too long ago

what happened there? 

**kook.img**

besides the 'last' straw? 

i don't think a single one of us knows 

**nambi**

yeah, idk 

they were already kind of at each other's throats before this but idk what brought it on 

**taember**

yoongi cheated on hoseok before everything happened 

... yoongi also hasn't been himself lately 

i never thought he would be the one to hurt hoseok when they fit together like puzzle pieces 

**kyuddle**

true, this came out of nowhere 

hoseok was also very in love with yoongi until he was suddenly acting like he was afraid of him or something 

i asked him what was wrong but he didn't want to tell me 

i think that was the first time i tried to get hoseok out of spending some time with yoongi... but i didn't know what else to do when hoseok wouldn't tell me what was wrong. 

**taember**

oh my god. 

oh my god, guys 

i think i just 

hoseok is going to kill me but i just found something on his phone 

**wonsuponatime**

you went through his phone? 

why? he's going to be so pissed when he wakes up and finds out what you did 

**taember**

you guys need to see this and it's worth it.  

**kyuddle**

fucking hell...

kick him out of the chat while you're on his phone. 

**1won**

um?? 

**kyuddle**

no one question me and my second-in-command admin rights

**taember**

... well, alright then 

**_[hope.ing has left the chat]_ **

**taember**

oh shit, he's stirring... 

hurry with whatever it is you're doing changkyun 

**_[kyuddle has added hope.ing to the chat]_ **

**_[kyuddle has granted hope.ing admin rights]_ **

**kyuddle**

and all is right with the world again 

**taember**

... 

anyway. 

what do we do about thisfewfwkw

**parkjimbles**

do about what? 

tae? 

**hope.ing**

why was i just added to the chat? 

**kyuddle**

the app glitched :\ 

there were many people who were affected 

anyway. 

how was your nap? 

 **hope.ing**  

... idk if i should trust you or not but alright 

and it was fine 

i assume tae told you i came to steal his bed 

 **nambi**  

i mean, that's not how he worded it but yeah 

oh hey... 

seokjin contacted me 

did you talk to yoongi? 

**hope.ing**

yeah, i felt the need to actually have a decent conversation with him 

besides, fighting one another wasn't making either of us happy 

he's not a bad person... i am more than well aware of that but it will take me a while to even want to see his face or talk more about him so could we stop? 

oh and guys? 

**nambi**

yeah? 

 **hope.ing**  

you're terrible liars but that's okay, i love you all. 

can someone cuddle me now? 

**1won**

cuddle pile at tae's 

**kyuddle**

we're all running over, i promise 

**hope.ing**

c: good, you better be 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, there's more it seems.  
> and... 
> 
> the return of yoongi's old account, maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a ride.


End file.
